


Small Baby

by kogijagiya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a sweet boy, Fluff, I need a Chan tbh, Other, gender neutral reader, like??? a bit of angst i guess, only a pinch of it, seriously just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogijagiya/pseuds/kogijagiya
Summary: In which you're scared the members think less of you, but Chan is there to wipe the fear away.OrYou're a foreigner and think the members are uncomfortable with you being with Chan, but he knows that's not true.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested anonymously on Tumblr. If you want to follow me there, the link is at the notes at the bottom! I may be importing all of my fics from there to here, so if you want to be one of the first people to read an update, Tumblr is the best way to go!

Fanfiction doesn’t write itself. It takes earnest time and effort to come up with the perfect title, plot, dialogue, and every filler-word that raises your word count. Unfortunately, none of those things were coming to you at the moment, and they haven’t for the last hour. You push off from your desk, spinning in your swivel chair and rolling over to your bed. You take your phone off charge and scroll through your notifications, getting rid of the less-important ones. You had your aunt asking for you to buy a couple of groceries to stock up her fridge, and your group cat reminding you to study for that upcoming Korean test. The last may have been considered mysterious to anyone who saw it, but it pushed you into action immediately.

Chris <3: 5

You check the time and swipe back to the group chat, groaning a bit. You had to study for that test; your grade seriously depended on it. Rolling back to your desk, you reach up and grab your language book from the built-in bookshelf. You pull your backpack closer to you and unzip it, instantly locating your notebook and folder and slip them out and onto your desk. You flip the pages of the book until you get to the correct ones.

You spend the next three hours writing multicoloured notes and memorizing each phrase and word you could, Chris messaging you every hour with a different number.

Chris <3: 4

Chris <3: 3

Chris <3: 2

You quickly put your things away, setting an alarm on your phone to remind you to study tomorrow and tell your aunt you're on your way, slipping into something a bit more presentable than your writing clothes, grabbing your keys and wallet from the bowl on the parlour bookshelf, and stepping out of your room. You turn to lock the door, smiling at the messages your best friend left on your room's whiteboard, and step over to the elevator, pressing the down arrow and waiting for the door to open. When it did, you were surprised to see your friend, exasperated, with shopping bags in her hand. She seemed to light up when she saw you, shuffling out and nudging you in the direction of her room.

"Wait for me to put these up, I have a story to tell, I don't want to be alone, and I'm coming with you." She says, dropping a bag and fishing her key out of her purse, unlocking the door and almost stumbling into her room. You see her throw her bags on her bed and in a split second, she's locking the door and intertwining your fingers. She lays her head on your shoulder as you press the button for the elevator again, the two of you stepping on.

"You had a story, Mira? I feel like it has something to do with those bags and your clingy mood." You joke, poking her in the side and grinning when she squirms, her head not leaving your shoulder.

"Yeah, some guy tried to hit on me at the mall today- one of those Under Armor workers, you know? He kept following me around the store after I rejected him, and I swear if I hadn't seen Hyunjin and Changbin in the food court I would be dead in an alley." Mira sighs, picking her head up as the doors open, the two of you waving at the security guard and stepping onto the sidewalk.

You scrunch your nose. "Hyunjin and Changbin are at the mall this early? It's not even one o'clock..."

She shakes her head, the two of you walking along the crosswalk as the cars impatiently wait for you, squeezing your hand.

"Changbin said Chris kicked them all out for the day," She laughs, side-eyeing you for a second. "Something about his small baby coming to see him."

You knew the blush that rose to your cheeks gave you away by the laugh that escaped her. It took a few minutes for her giggles to die down, but you knew she was only teasing.

"So, where are we going?" Mira asks after a while, looking at the little shops you pass. "The grocery store?"

You nod. "My aunt asked me to help stock up her pantry. It was emptied before the move."

She gasps, letting your hand go to bring both of her's up to her mouth.

"Auntie moved?!"

You laugh at your friend's reaction, grabbing a cart and pushing it in the direction of the cereal. It was a bit of a shock to you as well. Your aunt had lived in the same house ever since you moved to Korea with her, all of your early memories seemed to centre around it. A small, two bedroom on the outskirts of the city- just big enough for you and her to stay comfortably. You introduced Mira to your aunt around four months ago, six months after you moved out, and they hit it off immediately. Sometimes it felt like she was your aunt's friend instead of yours, but you loved them both tremendously.

Nodding, the two of you roll into the next aisle, grabbing whatever food looks appetizing. The cart is almost halfway full by the time you get to the next aisle, following the same pattern until you're done. Mira talked non-stop about anything she could think of. The boy who sits in front of her in psychology, the old married couple who lives in front of her parent's house, and, most famously, her undying love for Jisung's new hairstyle. You roll your eyes at her enthusiasm for the last topic and suddenly feel your phone vibrate.

You nod along to her story, fishing the device from your pocket and checking the notification.

Chris <3: 1

"Hey, Mira," You grin, showing her the message and laughing when she squeals.

"You have to go!! I'll get these to Auntie, no worries, just text me the address in a few minutes!" Mira laughs maniacally, stealing the cart from you and pushing it towards the closest cashier line. You giggle, quickly walking out of the store and walking in the direction for the dorms.

The sun was at its peak, breaking through the clouds and shining over anyone in its path. The streets were filled with businessmen and women begrudgingly walking back, or hauling a taxi back, to work- their lunchtimes up and the view of the office slowing coming back to haunt them. You smile to yourself, happy to have a day semi-free from stress. Your grin widens when you think about how stressed you won't be when you get to the dorms. A few kids run past you, chasing after a squirrel that looks like it would rather be in its tree than in front of a couple of snot-nosed toddlers, but the kids didn't seem to mean any harm to it. Their hands filled with little acorns they'd picked up- presumably from the park- and they were holding them up for the creature, their small voices begging for it to come down.

"Mr. Squirrel! We have some food for you!" One says, standing on her tip-toes to try and reach the rodent. The boy beside her laughs, jumping up and down gleefully as they continue to call to the squirrel. You shake your head, crouching down beside them.

"Squirrels don't like loud noises, you two." You giggle, quietly convincing them to sit and quiet down. "You need to be really quiet and really still for him to come to you, okay? Try holding just one acorn, yeah?"

The two nod, taking a single acorn from the piles and sitting as still as they could- half a metre or so away- while holding the acorn out towards the tree. The squirrel notices the sudden silence, or as silent as it could get in Seoul, and starts its trek down the tree. It hops a bit closer to the kids, the boy giggling quickly and quietening just as fast. The girl pushes her arm out a little more, attracting the attention of the creature and smiling to herself when he comes closer. A few seconds more of waiting and the squirrel has captured both acorns from the kids' hands, the two in question squealing and jumping up and down as the squirrel scurries back into the tree.

"We did it, we did it! We fed Mr. Squirrel~!" They giggle, waving at you and running back the way they came. "Thank you!"

You smile, waving back. Your phone vibrates, and your nerves catch fire for a second. You open the message- an image. Two kids sit on a sidewalk attempting to feed a squirrel. You shake your head, looking up at the window of the boys' dorms and waving back at the figure, Chan, waving at you.

You walk a couple of metres to the entrance and hop directly onto the empty elevator, pressing the button and humming along to the music- Twice's latest comeback- while rocking back and forth in wait for the doors to open.

When they do, you're greeted with a sight you had to laugh at. Chan was leaning against the dorm door, his head in his hand and his elbow keeping his body from actually touching the door. His other hand was perched on his hip, and his legs were crossed a bit away from the door. All in all, it was a very comical sight, and you admit you giggle at the view. As you stepped closer, Chan began wiggling his eyebrows at you, adding to the humour of the situation.

"I've been expecting you~" He coos, reaching out and taking one of your hands in his as he opens the door behind him. He pulls you into the room, urging you to remove your shoes. "Welcome home!"

The dorm had been recently cleaned- you guessed last night, but there's really no telling- everything was spotless and you just know Seungmin had a field day. There wasn't a single piece of trash or clothing lying around, the living room being the only semi-messy area, but that was quickly excused. The coffee table had been moved to the side. In its place were multiple blankets and pillows, a couple of in-bed type serving trays, and a few grocery bags seemingly filled with snacks.

"This looks cosey," You giggle, moving around Chan to lay on the blankets. "Oh, wait, that's because it is."

The two of you laugh for a second, Chan lying beside you and pulling you into his arms. It was definitely a moment you wanted to last forever; The smell of his natural scent mixed with just the right amount of cologne, the feeling of his arms wrapped around your waist and his fingers carding through your hair. Everything in that moment was what you knew you wanted for the rest of your life.

"So," He began, kissing your forehead softly before continuing. "I was thinking."

"Oh no." You giggle as he gives you an unpleased look. "Continue."

"Okay, as I was saying, I was thinking we could have a sort of movie night? I kicked the boys out of the dorms- as you can tell because it's remarkably quiet in here- so we can cuddle as much as we want until around eight." He smiles at you, flashing the dimple he knows you love in wait for your response.

"That sounds amazing, sweetie, but can we stay like this a bit longer?" You inquire, nuzzling back against his chest. You feel him laughing from the slight rumble of his chest, smiling with him as he kisses your crown.

"We can do whatever you want, babygirl." His hold on you tightens in an attempt at a hug as he presses his cheek against your forehead. His breathing slows, and before you know it, he's fast asleep.

You giggle, quietly as to not wake him, snuggling back into his chest and falling asleep just as he had.


	2. Two

You didn’t realize how long you’d slept until a jumble of voices entered the apartment. The feeling of Chan’s arms wrapped around you made everything else seem insignificant, but in a moment all of the talking ceased, and the next was filled with giggles and ‘awe’s.

“This is going to be the biggest meme in the group chat.” You heard one giggle, the rest humming in agreement.

It’s quiet again before everyone shuffles out of the room. A few seconds later, a hand is placed on your shoulder, lightly squeezing and shaking you awake.

Chan’s arm around your waist feels like lead when your eyes meet Woojin’s. You can barely breathe, thinking over what the others had said before, as he gives you a thin smile. You purse your lips at him, watching as he nods at your boyfriend.

“Wake him up, will you? You two need to clean all of this up-” He gestures to the many blankets and bags. “-and go to sleep in a bed instead.”

You nod, avoiding further eye contact as you slowly sit up, reaching behind you and shaking Chan awake. He groans, rubbing at his eye and bringing his other hand up to wipe the drool from his face. You instinctively reach for the back of your neck and shirt, grimacing at the slight dampness of the material.

“Chan… You got my shirt drooly." 

“Oh, sorry.” He yawns, rubbing his other eye as he looks you over. “I’ll get you a new one after we… clean everything.”

You stand from the blanket palette, grabbing your pillow to throw it back to its spot on the couch. Chan finally stands up, stretching his limbs and groaning at the feeling before grabbing the bags of snacks and trays and carrying them into the kitchen. He returns to help you fold the blankets, placing them each in a pile before moving all of them into his and Changbin’s room. You take a moment alone to check your phone, getting rid of useless notifications and focusing on the messages and tagged posts instead.

Two messages from your aunt and one from Mira.

Aunty: I cannot believe you got Mira to do the shopping!

Aunty: Lol nevermind she told me what happened. I hope you have fun (but not too much)

You grin, replying and checking Mira’s messages.

Mira: Have fun!! Nothing I wouldn’t do~

Mira: Oh, wait I’d do everything I mean have you SEEN your boyfriend???

Mira: If you come back pregnant I want to be the godmother thanks

The only way you could describe the sound that leaves your mouth, would for it to be a mix between a groan of embarrassment and a laugh at how ridiculous your friend was. You type out a message, locking your phone just as a pair of arms wrap themselves around your torso, a shirt hanging from your boyfriend’s fingertips.

“For you.” He says, chuckling as you take the shirt and walk swiftly to the bathroom to rid yourself of your damp shirt.

“Thank you~” You coo, kissing his cheek before he pulls you into another backhug.

"I’m sorry we didn’t get to have our movie night, (Y/n),” He whispers, nuzzling into the back of your neck. You smile, leaning back into his hug and intertwining your fingers with his. "I know we were both looking forward to this…“

You tug his left hand up to your lips and place a kiss on the back of his hand, turning in his hold to pack his lips as well.

"Chan, that was the best nap I’ve ever taken.” You whisper, folding your arms around his waist. "I don’t care if we didn’t get to watch all two scary movies and three kid’s movies we would watch merely to rid our minds of the terror. I got to spend- what- seven hours with you? Wrapped in your arms? That’s all I could ask for, and you know that.“

Chan’s face scrunches together making you laugh and kiss the tip of his nose. He throws his head back, rubbing softly between your shoulder blades as he lets out a high pitched groan.

"I know, I know~ Too cheesy.” You smile, waiting for his head to be upright again before pulling him into another kiss. He responds to the kiss immediately, pulling your torso flat against his as your lips move in sync.

You faintly hear a door open and close, soft footsteps following the sound before a noise of disgust fills your ears. You instinctively pull away from Chan, your arms falling to your sides as a look of confusion tugs at his features.

“You two are gross,” Jeongin frowns, pushing past the both of you on his way to the kitchen. "Get a room, will you?“

"Sorry, Jeongin…” You mumble, pursing your lips and looking at the ground as the younger male gets his juice.

“That’s no way to talk to your elders, Jeongin! Into your room you go, you little rascal.” Chan rolls his eyes at the youngest, pushing him back towards his room.

He turns to you when the bedroom door is closed, shuffling to your side and pulling you into a tight hug. Your arms wrap around him immediately, pushing your face against his neck as he sways the two of you back and forth.

“Why did you pull away from me? Completely?” He asks, his hands moving to your shoulders to push you back, giving him a good look at you.

You frown at his almost accusatory tone, trying- and failing- to look anywhere but at him. There’s silence for a couple of minutes, being from you trying to find the right words to say and Chan waiting patiently for your response.

“I don’t know…” You say, making him frown even more.

“Yes, you do. You know precisely why you pulled away. You could have just broken the kiss, but you stepped back from me as well. Do you not like being seen with me?”

You can hear his heart break as the words leave his mouth. There’s a crack in his voice, and you can see his eyes almost tear up. Your hands shoot up to grab ahold of his, bringing them to press against your chest while you shake your head.

“No! Chan- God- no! I love being seen with you! You can ask my friends just how much I show you off, I could never think of not being with you! I just don’t think the other members like me.” You admit, watching as his face pulls the same look of confusion it held earlier. Your face was starting to burn with unshed tears. You could barely see Chan’s face, despite it being centimetres from your own.

“What are you talking about?” He asks, pulling a hand from yours and wiping the tears that managed to escape away. "The boys love you. Hell, a couple of them probably like you as much as I do, and that says a whole lot. I’m not sure there’s a day one of them doesn’t bring you up, (Y/n).“

"Then why do they say stuff like that,” You sniffle, gesturing to the youngest member’s room. "They act like it’s a disgrace to have me around.“

”(Y/n), I’m serious, the boys love you!“

"Do they not like us being together?”

“What are you even saying right now?” He laughs in disbelief, taking your face in his hands and forcing you to look at him. You’re almost sobbing at this point, unsure if the other boys could hear you or not, but it’s not like they’d care anyway, right? "I’m going to tell you this one more time, and if you don’t believe me, I’ll bring the others in here to tell you the same thing. They love you. You make me happy, and even if they didn’t like you personally, they’d still love you for that one thing. You mean the world to them as we speak, (Y/n). I don’t know where this came from, or what they’ve said to make you think they hate you, but they didn’t mean it like that. Okay?“

Chan wipes your tears away, kissing your forehead as you begin to calm down. Nothing made sense anymore. Your face was burning, your heart was beating so hard you thought it would stop, and Chan was as calm as ever; silently rocking you back and forth like a parent would do to a child throwing a temper-tantrum. Forcing yourself to calm down worked for a second, but realizing just how much you needed him there with you helped even more. Your arms wrap themselves around Chan’s torso, hugging him as he continues swaying.

"They love you, babe, they really do.” He whispers, kissing the top of your head as your crying is reduced to quiet sniffling. The squeak of doors opening and closing made you freeze, but you could only get a few centimetres away from Chan before arms were thrown around the two of you. Jeongin has wrapped himself around you, his face stuffed against the back of your neck, while Hyunjin and Minho have their arms settled over both of your shoulders.

“We do love you, (Y/n)… I don’t know what we did to make you think we didn’t, but we’ll be more careful when speaking.” Jeongin says, sniffling with you. You feel a pang in your heart for upsetting him, and almost start crying again when you hear Hyunjin’s broken voice agree with him.

“No, no, guys, I shouldn’t have doubted you…” You sniffle, drying your eyes. Minho doesn’t say anything, opting to walk into the bathroom as everyone pulls away from the group hug and returning with a damp washcloth. He offers it to you, and you accept it, letting the warmth fall over your face as you rid yourself of the soon-to-be tear streaks on your cheeks. 

“Why don’t we watch a couple of movies?” He asks, sitting on the couch and pulling a pillow into his lap. "It’ll help to get our minds off of whatever just happened.“

The four of you nod, and Chan moves to put one of the many Disney movies into the DVD player while you sit a spot away from Minho. Jeongin curls up beside you and Hyunjin beside him. Chan sits between you and Minho on the couch and presses play on the remote, letting the movie play softly as you all watch with little interest.

”(Y/n)?“ You hear Jeongin whisper from beside you. He pokes your arm to get your attention, and his eyes widen when they meet your own. "I’m… I’m sorry for what I said earlier. You guys aren’t disgusting together…”

“It’s okay, Jeongin.” You smile at him, taking the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Chan’s and gripping Jeongin’s. He nods slowly, leaning his head on your shoulder and going back to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> minsunggie.tumblr.com


End file.
